roblox_super_power_training_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous Areas
Miscellaneous areas are places that do not fall under any other sub-set category. They aren't necessarily important and are often secretive. These places don’t really grant an in-game advantage but are mostly for exploring. Bridge and Tunnels This is the bridge that connects and stretches between the city island and the city port. The left tunnel (City side) contains the Grim Reaper, who only appears during the Halloween event (update 1.7). While the right tunnel (City Port side) contains 2 piles of small crates, 2 sleeping bags, curry, fries and a burger, a Coca-Cola and a Bloxy Cola. Park It's a park, that's it, there's nothing relatively special about it. It has a few benches, lots of trees and some street lights. To to the left of it is Restaurant 2. Diner Restaurant It is located near the spawn to the left of Diamond Motors, the door is non-solid, allowing you to go inside. It can be used as a hiding place to earn alive time. Hotel Restaurant It is located near the the park, the door is solid, meaning you need to glitch inside. The easiest way to do this is by spamming "V" so you can teleport in. Another way is to press CTRL (Control), put your right arm into the door until you can see the other side, then press "V" to teleport in. It is also possible to use high-speed flight to fly through the wall. Because of this, it may be one of the best ways to AFK-grind alive time. This is one of the secret places. The building is separated into two parts: the entrance with the reception and the dining room, there's a non-solid door separating the two areas. Glitch: If you sit on a chair, you will gain speed with any weight without having the requirement to walk with it. (Patched - You can't sit anywhere anymore) Bar Restaurant It is located near the bridge, the door is solid, meaning to enter you will need to glitch inside. The easiest way to do this is by spamming "V" so you can teleport in. Another way is to press CTRL (Control), put your right arm into the door until you can see the other side, then press "V" to teleport in. It is also possible to use high-speed flight to fly through the wall. Because of this, it may be one of the best ways to afk-grind alive time. This is one of the secret places. Men's Clothing Store It is located between the bridge and the park, the door is solid, meaning to enter you will need to glitch inside. The easiest way to do this is my spamming "V" while flying so you can teleport in. Another way is to press CTRL (Control), put your right arm into the door until you can see the other side, then press "V" to teleport in. It is also possible to use high-speed flight to fly through the wall. Because of this, it may be one of the best ways to AFK-grind alive time. This is one of the secret places. Gun Store It is located near the leaderboards and the door is non-solid, allowing you to go inside. It is one of the secret places. It's a notable place to AFK-grind alive time if you don't have access to teleport. Going behind the counter prevents people from killing you, unless they're also behind the counter with you. Diamond Motors Diamond Motors is located near the starter street, the door is solid so to enter the building you'll need to glitch in. Spamming the "V" button while fying is the most effective method, but high movement speeds can also do the trick. Another way is to press CTRL (Control), put your right arm into the door until you can see the other side, then press "V" to teleport in. It is also possible to use high-speed flight to fly through the wall. The inside of the building is quite dark. It is one of the best ways to AFK-grind alive time. Gas Station The Gas Station located in the city is a secret place where players can hide. There is no door so you won't need any glitches to enter. However, the garage can be also entered via glitching through teleportation or high-speed flight. This is not a great place to grind alive-time because most players know about it. City Port Office Building The City Port Office Building is located to the left of the first 2 Body Toughness Training areas, it is easy to find. The door is solid, to enter you will need to glitch in using either teleport or high-speed flight. Mainly this spot would be for grinding Movement Speed, as well as Jump Force. This place is thought to be a post office, or a storage management building. Ancient Floating Zen Temple Secret Hole This is a hidden Easter Egg. You can find it by entering the hole in the temple. It says "get out.". Note: There is a small theory that one of the holes in the ancient temple will be replaced with the immortal portal. Sewers/Under the map The Sewers is a secret underground area that encompasses much of the space below the city. To enter it find the building with green outliers right next door to the gun store near the leaderboards. Proceed to shift lock and then spam "V" in an attempt to enter the building. If you are able to enter the building, you will notice it is quite dark. Move around and after some trial and error, you'll find the murky waters and later the sewers itself. Alternatively, you can fly at high speed into the street of any portion of the city that is raised above the height of the Safe Zone to enter. Gun Storage Area The Gun storage area is a place in the City Port. It is on the same level as the Ice Bath, below the Lava Bath. Note: The 1.8 update may include more areas, all areas listed above are from the 1.7 update. Category:Places